Choices
by xHolliexGx
Summary: All Human, No Wings. Max Has To Make Some Difficult Choices. x
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys, My New Story. **

**I Didn't Want To Keep You Waiting.**

**This Is All Human. No Wings. All Characters Are Out Of Character. **

**I Have So Many Ideas For This Storyy**

**However, I Still Want Your Input. REVIEW!!!!**

**The Less Reviews, The Longer I Take To Updatee.**

**All Will Be In Max's POV Unless I Say Otherwise**

**NO-ONE IS RELATED**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Maximum Ride.**

**Hollie xxxx**

I slipped into my Cheerleader uniform, a blue crop top with gold stars and a little blue skirt with gold stars.

"Right Girls," I called, "As head cheerleader, I want the best from you today. Lots of flirty but no dirty. REMEMBER, don't make eye contact with the other teams cheerleaders, don't start any fights and, at the end don't run on 'till the guys run to us."

Ughh, It's so hard being head cheerleader sometimes, you have to make sure everything runs smoothly.

I ran out the changing room and signalled to the girls to start cheering. I climbed to the top of the pyramid and performed my somersault off. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that Gazzy would catch me. He did. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw why Angel like him so much. Let me set you straight, Me, Nudge and Angel are all in Senior year, we are best friends. Gazzy, Iggy and Fang are also in senior year but we don't talk to Fang. Not after he injured himself and had to leave the Football team. Yes,we are all called those names. I don't want to sound vain but we are easily the most popular people in the school, everyone wanted to know us.

"Wooo, Go Team!" Nudge, Angel and I shouted while standing at the side-lines. Nudge and Iggy were dating and Angel and Gazzy had kissed, but wouldn't admit to dating. I on the other hand was smitten for Fang but I couldn't admit that to anyone because, well, I HAD to date footballers or be single. I choose to be single. The final whistle went and I realised I had won. YES! That meant a party and Fang was sure to be there because he was still Iggy and Gazzy's best bud. I performed my cheer then had to run into the arms of Cleveland. Yes. Cleveland. We were paired up, normally Head Cheerleader and Captain but since Iggy had Nudge, I had to be with Cleveland. Lucky Me. NOT.

I finished talking to coach, until everyone else had left, keeping up appearances as usual, and ran off the pitch. I didn't see it at the time, but there was a big patch of slippery mud on the edge of the pitch and I slipped, flying into the air, to land in a pair of strong, ropey arms. I looked up and blushed, FANG WAS HOLDING ME, FANG HAD SAVED ME!

"Uh, thanks, Fang, but you can put me down now,"

"I know, I know but we both know that we are both enjoying this don't we?" He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I tangled my hands in his hair and curled up in his arms. The heavens opened which made me pull away and giggle.

"Oh Fang," I sighed

"I know, Max, I miss you to. Are you coming to the party? Maybe we could go together, me being your neighbour and all?"

"I'd like that."

I ran off the pitch and into the showers. After a quick shower, I grabbed my stuff, found my yellow beetle convertible and drove home, in the rain and I let myself go, I cried and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys,**

**I Got So Many E-mails Saying That People Had Added This Story To Their Favourite Story's List Thingy. Anyway, I Didn't Get Any Reviews :(. Here Is My E-mail So That You Can Tell Me What You Think, If You Don't Want To Review.**

**random1_.uk**

**Between The 1 And Hollie, There Is An Underscore _ ← Like That. There Is No Caps Either. Anyway, On With The Story.**

I grabbed my purse and keys and ran inside, up to my room. I pulled off my cheer outfit and rifled through my closet trying to find something to wear. I found a red dress that clung and had a black zip down the front. I put it on, like a jacket, and zipped up the front. I slipped into some black stilettos and applied my make-up.

I heard a stone hit my window and looked across the gap between the houses. I saw Fang, staring at me, so I waved and he waved back and I giggled. He climbed into the tree between our houses, just like old times. I opened my window and let him in, grabbing him and kissing him, long and hard.

I opened my lips, and he cautiously let his tongue explore my mouth. I gently moaned and pulled him closer to me, he tangle his hands in my hair and I wrapped my legs round his waist.

"We should go," he gently murmured in my ear, while carrying me backwards, then pushing me up against my wardrobe. I responded my putting my hands up his shirt and resting them on his chest, right over his heart.

"Max, this isn't right, I'm injured, you need to date a footballer or you'll be kicked off the team," I made him groan which cut him off and he started kissing me again. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he found the zipper to my dress. I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, then Bedrock by Young Money ft. Lloyd played out. I giggled at this, the song totally fit the situation.

"I gotta' get this, it might be important," He answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh. Hi Iggy, Yeah, I saw Max just leaving her house so I offered her a lift, shouldn't be too long. See ya soon,"

He gave me a nervous look and let me down. I grabbed his hand and ran down through my house. I ran over to his Mercedes Benz, my heels going clip-clop and climbed in the passenger seat. He got in and strapped me in, then himself. He reversed out the drive and quickly speed down the road. I love everything about Fang, except his driving. I worried about him, his driving was so bad. He looked at me and put his hand on my bare thigh.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the party where I was tackled by Nudge and Angel who wanted to know where I'd been. Nudge took one look at the state I was in, hair messy, lipstick smudged, dress zipper slightly undone and went;

"DETAILS, AND NOW!"

"Oh, I erm was running here 'coz I was late and then Fang saw me and gave me a lift. That's all, promise,"

"Of course, hey where'd Angel go?" I turned round to see Angel and Gazzy sucking face.

"Uh, how gross can you get?" I saw Iggy turn around from Fang and realised he was looking for Nudge. She ran over to him, straight into his arms.

"Hey, wanna' go get some drinks?" Fang materialised at my side and took my hand. I blushed and followed him. He handed me a drink and looked at me. I suddenly felt queasy and headachy.

"Max, you O.K.? You look a bit pale, come with me lets go get some air." He lead me away, just in time as well as I was promptly sick, all down the back of Cleveland's shirt. Oops. Fang pushed me forward, so I was next to his car, opened the back door and handed me a sick bag. I carried on being sick, Fang was holding my hair and the bag while I made a fool of myself.

"Max?" I heard Iggy's voice and blushed, "Oh My God, are you O.K.? Well I can see you're not, come and get some rest, you can stay in my little sisters room, I'll lock the door, Fang, you go with her, there's a toilet in there."

I looked up briefly and smiled at Iggy, my way of saying thanks. I looked at Fang and mouthed that I'd rather go home.

"Thanks, for offering Ig, but she'd rather go home, I think she'd feel more comfortable there."

"O.K. But at least let me ride with you, I'll hold the bag for you in the back Max, or I'll drive," Iggy climbed in the back, opened a fresh bag and held my hair back.

We got to Fang's house and my parents still weren't in, I stumbled through his door and straight up to his bedroom, into his en-suite and out my head down the toilet.

"Max? Hunny? Is That You? I haven't seen you in so long. Oh My!" Fang's mom was instantly by my side, rubbing my back. I rested my head on the cold rim of the toilet and closed my eyes, feeling really ill.

"Mrs. Martinez, my parents are away, on business, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ill but I don't suppose you still have that old blow-up mattress do you? Don't worry if you don't, I'll go home."

"Max, I will always have room for you in my house, you should know that by now. I'll go get it, Fang look after Max," Fang was looking a little queasy by this time but looked like he could handle it, that's my boy.

Later that night, I was laying awake on the air bed, it was a king size one and Fang was on the other side in case I was sick again in the night. Suddenly, I felt sick again, so I woke Fang, however, I didn't quite make it to the toilet. I got to his bed, and then threw up on there. He looked repulsed at the thought but picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I continued to throw up, until I was dry heaving. He got me a cold flannel and a drink of ice cold water. I downed the water, got up and walked back into the bedroom. I quickly stripped the bedclothes, took them downstairs and washed them. I felt Fang behind me, I turned round to see him holding a toothbrush and paste. I smiled gratefully at him and went to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, I had been sleeping in my dress but now I had a little puke down it, I couldn't wear it to bed.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Max, what's wrong?"

"Erm.... Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Oh... Erm yeah, my room smells a little do you want me to bring the airbed down and we can sleep down here? I think its cooler anyway?"

"Erm... yeah that would be good,"

I locked the door and slipped out of my dress. I heard a knock at the door, I opened it without thinking so Fang got a full view of me in my bra and knickers. Woops. He chucked the shirt at me and closed the door. I slipped it on and walked out. I got back under the covers in the air bed, as I felt and smelt better, I snuggled up to Fang and he gently held me. He turned on the T.V. And we watched CNN, all night, I drifted in and out of consciousness with Fang holding me.

I was woken the next morning to find my mom peering down at us, and Fang's mom kneeling by my head. Fang was softly telling them about last night and what had happened. I felt guilty about causing them so much trouble so I pretended to be asleep for another hour or so until Mrs. Martinez told my mom to go home and that Fang could carry me after her. I felt his strong ropey arms round me and instantly felt safe. I snuggled into his chest, against the hot sun outside. I realised that Fang's car would be in a bad state so I had to clean that later, or I could offer him money to get it cleaned. Nah. I would clean it, with Fang of course.

I felt him put me on the cool leather couch in the living room, then go up to my room and get my duvet. I pretended to wake up and he layed the duvet on me.

"Fang, wait there. Mom?"

"Yes Max?"

"Can Fang stay here for a bit, just to say thanks? We could watch a DVD and then maybe later I could help him clean up his car. I also owe Cleveland a new shirt."

"Of course Fang can stay here for a bit, I'll draw the curtains, turn off the lights, you can make it a movie day if you want?" She proceeded to draw the curtains, turn off the lights and put the movie in the player. I felt Fang behind me on the couch, curled protectively around me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

I. Was. In. Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys, In My Last Chapter, My E-mail Didn't Work. I'm Sorry If You **

**E-mailed it. Soo, What's Wrong With Max? Will Anyone Find About Them?????**

A few days later, I was sitting at school, dreaming about Fang, of course when I got a not from Coach asking me to go to her right then. I got up, grabbed my stuff and went to her office.

"Ahhh, Max."

"Yes Coach?"

"I have information that you have been dating someone that is NOT on the football team." She whipped out a blurry photo of me and Fang at the party, holding hands. A list of swear words ran through my head, I'm lucky that I didn't just scream them right there.

"Am I right Max, is this image correct?"

"Yes Coach. You are correct. Fang and I are dating. Kick me off the team then."

"I'm not going to do that, Max and you know it. I'm not that mean," She smiled evily right then, "If you go, I only have two good members, Nudge and Angel. No. You're gonna' put that voice of yours to good," Another thing about me was that I could sing, very well, I was constantly told.

"How Coach?"

"You're gonna' sing at the school concert, you know the one, I think it's for some charity benefit. You and Mr. IgoAndInjureMyself,ThenStealCoach'sBestPlayer, will be our little secret. Tell you're friends if you must, however, do not make it obvious, please."

"Yes Coach. What will I sing?"

"Hmmm.... If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys."

"Yes Coach,"

"Dismissed,"

I decided to skip the last few minutes of class, so I went to the toilets and looked at myself. In my white dress with blue detail, my big blue bag and blue shoes, I actually looked quite good. No wonder people wanted to know me. I hears the bell ring, so I walked out and bumped straight into.....Cleveland. You were all thinking Fang. I know you were. He looked at me nervously, as though to say, if you throw up on me now, you die.

"Oh, My God! Cleveland, I'm so sorry about Friday, I'll get you a new shirt, or you can give me the cleaning bill,"

"Hey, Max, it's all right, I threw up in your hot tub last year, it's just karma getting back at me. Honestly, it's all right. I don't care. And, if you're wondering, Gazzy and Angel are now officially together. Here they come now, I'm off."

I watched him leave, then I got tackled by Nudge and Angel, who immediately started screaming. People who wanted to see me, the most popular girl in the school, be tackled by two screaming girls had started to gather around us, and started to chant "Sing, Sing, Sing"

"O.K. Guys, take it outside, oh. Max go on, sing." I heard the principals voice and knew that I had no choice. I got handed a mic and started to sing the Glee version of True Colours.

By the end, everyone was clapping and cheering. I saw Fang standing there, he looked so proud. I gave the mic back and went to the benches outside. My possy came and gathered around me, but out the corner of my eye, I saw Fang, looking for a table. I leaned over and whispered in Iggy's ear.

"Hey, Ig, go get Fang, he can sit with us today," Iggy and smiled at me and rushed off to get Fang.

I was checking my texts when I felt the bench beside me go down, as someone sat down. I looked and saw Fang. Without it being obvious, I shifted closer to him, and lent towards him. I had filled Nudge and Angel in, so they carried on as normal with the occasional glance at us. He laid his hand on my thigh and smiled down at me. Angel was sitting on Gazzy's lap setting up her ipod and ipod speakers. Justin Bieber was soon blaring out, and most of us were singing along.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and looked over my shoulder, taking Fang by surprise, he turned his head and our lips met. I instinctively tangled my hands in his air and he lifted me onto his lap.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew it!"

"Awww, they look so cute,"

"She's not allowed to,"

"Leave them be, they obviously like each other,"

"Max, Max, MAX!"

I pulled away and saw about 50 astonished faces staring at us. I blushed and Fang stroked my cheek. I grinned cheekily and picked up his soda, and finished it. He responded by picking up my pom-poms and holding them over the trash can. He wouldn't.

"Oh yes I would Max and you know it,"

I fluttered my eyelashes, and started to walk sexily towards him.

"Fangy, you wouldn't, please don't do this to me," I batted my eyelashes a bit more and reluctantly he gave them to me. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and I grabbed Fang's hand. Missing science wasn't going to hurt.

"Follow me, my special place is waiting,"

"O.K. Then, but we're gonna miss oh. That's the point, I get it now,"

I quickly led Fang off campus and to my house. I took him up to my room and tackled him. We would do this when we were little. But this time, I tackled him, straddled him and kissed him. He moaned and rolled over so he was on top. I got up to close the curtains to see Fang's mom staring at us with a horrified expression on her face. Fang voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"Shit!"

**You Lucky People.**

**I'm Updating Twice In One Day!**

**Hollie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Yaaa Guys. I Am Sorry That I Haven't Updated In So Long. I Have Had SO Much Going On. I Want Reviews Please Guys. :) Pleasee xx I Will Be Sad If I Don't Get Any :(**

**Hollie xxxxx**

Needless to say, Fang was kicked out of his house, for a breather as his mum put it. Obviously, as we had like a load of spare bedrooms, Fang was welcome at our house. He kept offering to pay rent but my mum wouldn't let him. Well, why should he? He could end up marrying me and then, we would be paying for each other, but you know what I mean.

The day had come when I had to sing. Or D-Day as I liked to call it. I walked out onto the stage, to see the whole school, and more clapping and cheering for me, I walked over to the microphone, and nervously began singing, focusing on Fang the whole time.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial 

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah 

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me 

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

At the end, he came up on stage and gave me a kiss, while everyone was clapping. I held his hand and ran off stage.

We ran into the parking lot where we found it was starting to rain. I climbed into his Mercedes Benz, strapped myself in and Fang hit the gas. I giggled as he went faster and faster, slamming on the brakes as he saw a red light. I felt a little winded so I made him pull over and I climbed into the driver's seat, on his lap, and drove from there on. Well, until we saw a Police car and he scrambled into the passenger seat.

"Max, what are we doing with the rest of this night? It's boiling hot, there's no way I'll be able to sleep."

"I thought, maybe we could persuade mom to let us out into the pool, it's only 9pm."

"Mmm'Kay. I don't have any trunks though and it's not like I can go back home to get some and you don't have a dad..."

"ZOMG! I have a brilliant idea! We own our own little stretch of sand with a house on it, about an hour or so away from here, we can go home, get the keys and then be on our way."

"Let's go," Fang excitedly said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat which made me laugh. Basically, we had the posher half of the neighbourhood and he had the poorer. His house was still big and he had a Mercedes Benz but my house was bigger, easily twice the size, and we had poser cars, if you get what I mean? I looked into the back and saw a slight sicky stain. Then I realised that Fang's birthday was coming up. Hmmm... I had an idea. I drove past Fang's house and saw him grimace slightly. I parked his car on the drive, and climbed out.

"Max, why don't you go pack and I'll ask your mom?" I ran off to pack and was done within five minutes, I'm prepared, what can I say? I got downstairs to find my mum nodding and looking pleased.

"Max, before you go, I need to speak to you, Fang, if you don't mind," Fang grabbed the bags and went out to the car. "Max, I'm so pleased that you chose Fang, he's so polite and well mannered. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I know you won't and that Fang won't pressure you but I just need reassuring. Please?"

"I won't do anything stupid mom, I promise," I reassured her, gave her a hug and ran out. I climbed into the passenger seat and reclined it a little. Fang hit the gas and we waved by to my mum who was waving at the door. I put the StarStruck c.d. into the player and we blasted it all the way there. I took over driving half way since Fang's driving was making me feel ill. I put my foot down on the gas and we got there fairly quickly. By this time, it was 10.30 pm and I was tired after driving all that way so I turned the Air-Conditioning on full and collapsed on the sofa. I felt Fang's arms around me and I snuggled into his bare chest.

My little bit of heaven.


End file.
